creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumite Rod
Basic Information Lumite Rods are non-placeable pre-machined crafting materials that can be made in a Processor. They can be used for crafting Lumite roofs and pieces of furniture. These Rods can be produced from Lumite (Bars) or Lumite Slabs in a Processor. Lumite Bars in return can be smelted from Lumite Ore in a Forge together with some Fuel. Decorative Lumite Slabs that cannot be used for processing Lumite Rods were added to Creativerse with update R56 on September 27th 2018: Dark Lumite Slabs, Light Lumite Slabs and Beveled Lumite Slabs. How to obtain Lumite Rods Lumite Rods cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These "metallic" Lumite Rods also cannot be crafted in the Crafting Menu. Instead, you can create Lumite Rods from Lumite (Bar]s or alternatively from Lumite Slabs by putting them into a Processor. Lumite Slabs on the other hand are also made from Lumite (Bars) in a Processor. 8 Lumite Rods can be processed directly from 1 Lumite (Bar) that is made from Lumite Ore in a Forge. Or 4 Lumite Rods can also be processed from 1 Lumite Slab each. This does not apply to decorative Lumite Slabs: Dark Lumite Slabs, Light Lumite Slabs and Beveled Lumite Slabs. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes in order to process materials in the Processor. Simply carry Lumite Bars and/or Lumite Slabs in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by checking your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. Lumite Rods cannot be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. However, you can buy Lumite Slabs in theoretically unlimited amounts as part of building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Lumite Slabs. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to create Lumite Bars Lumite Bars can be made in the Forge from Lumite Ore together with some Fuel. No crafting recipe is required for this. * Level 1 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 1 minute. Examples of Level 1 Fuel: 2x Wood blocks of most types, 4x Leaves blocks of most types, 8x Wood Rods, many plants like Tallgrass, and several crafted wooden items or blocks * Level 2 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 30 seconds. Examples of Level 2 Fuel: 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava blocks or 1x Sulfur block * Level 3 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 20 seconds. Examples of Level 3 Fuel: 2x Corrupted Wood blocks of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves blocks of any kind * Level 10 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 6 seconds. Examples of Level 10 Fuel: 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich How to use Lumite Rods Lumite Rods cannot be placed into the game world nor on any display containers. However, they can be used to partly unlock the crafting recipe for Lumite Doors in your crafting menu, and then to craft such doors. Lumite Rods are also a crafting ingredient in the crafting recipes for Lumite Roofs, Lumite Tables and Lumite Chairs. All of this can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after unlocking their according crafting recipe(s) for free. Lumite Roofs can be processed into corner blocks in a Processor. Trivia Since update R46 in September 2017, Blueprints can be customized and then the required materials and objects can all be bought via building kits for Coins. This also applies to Lumite Slabs that can be processed into Lumite Rods. However; Lumite Bars, Lumite Ore and all non-placeable objects made from Lumite are now non-infinite in Creativerse; like Lumite Mining Cells, Lumite Armor, Lumite Swords, Legendary Golden Swords, Rainbownators 5000 and others. Corrupt Bombs (also made with Lumite) can be bought in theoretically infinite amounts as part of the Ultimate Explosives Pack in the Store for Coins. Coins themselves are purchasable via Coins Bundles in the Store for real money. Category:Processed Category:Non-Placeable Category:Ingredients Category:Rods